gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt-Sam Relationship
The Sam-Kurt Relationship is the friendship and brief one way crush between Sam Evans and Kurt Hummel. The pairing is most commonly referred to as Hevans or Kum. Overview Season Two Duets The two first meet in this episode when Sam is introduced to New Directions. Upon seeing Sam, Kurt believes him to be gay mostly because of the fact that he thinks Sam dyes his hair. When the Glee Club is given the assignment of performing duets, Kurt immediately chooses Sam as his duet partner. Sam agrees but Finn tries to get Sam to back out of doing a duet with Kurt, saying that Sam will be tormented in school if he goes through with it. Sam makes a comment saying that Kurt sent him an email of him singing songs and Sam told Finn that Kurt was an amazing singer, referring to him as Faith Hill. Despite this, Finn continues to try and get Sam to change his mind, but Sam told Finn that he doesn't go back on his word. Later, Finn goes to Kurt and tells him that he will not make Sam's high school life easy if he were to sing with him, and this upsets Kurt. Finn also states that Kurt doesn’t know the meaning of the word "no". Later Kurt goes to his father explaining the situation, to which his father tells him that Kurt does tend to be pushy, further upsetting Kurt. After thinking about it, Kurt goes to talk with Sam, ignoring the fact that Sam was taking a shower in the locker room at the time. Kurt explains to Sam that he would like to back out of the duet, needing to find someone who can match up to him, but he says this in a friendly way so Sam is not upset. When Kurt announces to the New Directions that he once had a partner, remained anonymous, Sam gives him an apologetic look; and Kurt goes on to perform[[ Le Jazz Hot| Le Jazz Hot]], and Sam gives him a standing ovation (along with the other members). But when it comes to Sam's turn, Kurt looks a bit unsettled by Sam and Quinn's performance of Lucky. Furt People are starting to notice just how badly Kurt is being bullied by Dave Karofsky and Rachel rounds up the girls in glee club with football playing boyfriends to go and confront Karofsky about it. In the locker room, Mike and Artie demand that Karofsky lay off Kurt. Karoksfy then pushes Mike down causing him to crash into Artie. It is at this time that Sam jumps in and gets into a fight with Karofsky. It escalates to the point where Coach Beiste has to come in to break it up, furiously demanding to know what happened. Later, Kurt thanks those who went to help him with the Karofsky situation, especially thanking Sam who received a black eye during the fight. Rumours Rachel and Finn watch Sam's motel, to see if Quinn is cheating on him with Sam. Instead, they see Kurt leaving the motel and touching Sam on the arm comfortingly. Rachel confronts Kurt after seeing Sam wearing Kurt's 'Earth day' jacket and asks him why he would cheat on Blaine, his boyfriend. Kurt shrugs this off disbelieving that Rachel would even think that he would do such a thing. Rachel and Finn did not know that Kurt was only being friendly by donating clothes to Sam and his family in their time of need. When Rachel and Finn go to visit Sam at the motel, Sam reveals that Kurt found out about his situation after his nighttime job as a pizza boy had him delivering a pizza to Dalton Academy implying that Kurt, if not the first, is one of the people Sam trusted with his secret and has been helping him behind the scenes, showing that there has been a friendship between the two boys for quite some time. They share a warm hug during Don't Stop. Season Three Hold on to Sixteen When Sam arrives back at McKinley, Kurt greets him with the rest of the New Directions. But when Sam begins to sing Red Solo Cup, Kurt is not quite as enthusiastic. He seems to think that the song is weird, as he is seen mouthing to Blaine, "What is wrong with you?" due to the fact that Blaine is singing along. Later on, Sam is showing the New Direction boys "sex moves." Kurt is enjoying these immensely. When Blaine says that he will not do these moves because he is not, "for sale," Kurt's face dropped. He was disappointed, but during Sectionals, he does Sam's body roll in ABC when he sings the line, "Get up girl! I think I looove you!" Saturday Night Glee-ver Near the end of the episode when Sam approaches Mercedes who was walking with Kurt at the time, Kurt gets wide-eyed and immediately turns around and starts walking in the other direction, looking back at some point. Dance with Somebody During'' I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me), Kurt is seen motivating Sam to join the choir dancing on the floor as he was going down himself. Also, during Rachel's and Santana's duet of ''So Emotional, Sam was seen leaning towards Kurt to read his text messages that he seemed to be preoccupied with the entire song. Prom-asaurus When Rachel tells the glee club about the Anti-Prom that she, Kurt, and Blaine thought of, Sam looks excited about this idea, even fist-pumping in the air. However, in the end, he attends prom with Mercedes. Props When Kurt showed what he spied on during Vocal Adrenaline's rehearsal to the rest of the club in the locker room, Kurt and Sam are sitting beside each other. Sam also asks him why it is shot in black and white, to which Kurt replies that it's a reference to "The Artist." Later, Sam and Kurt are hanging with Artie, Brittany, and Mercedes, and Sam is doing his impression of Christopher Walken, which receives laughter from all four. Goodbye Sam is seen smiling at Kurt during his song I'll Remember, and as the seniors and juniors perform their final songs in the choir room together, both Sam and Kurt participate and sing. Season Four Makeover At the celebration party at Breadstix for Blaine and Sam winning McKinely Class President and Vice-President, Blaine opens up how his relationship with Kurt has suffered slightly from him being in New York - which makes him feel alone, and that he doesn't feel like his heart is at McKinely since he moved for him. Sam then puts in his imput, where he says that he likes both him and Kurt as friends, and admits that Kurt was the first openly gay person that he had ever met. However, there was a slight communication barrier as they had different interests and never had a strong connection, versus how he feels so connected towards Blaine; and assures him that even though Kurt is gone, Blaine still has a great friend in him. Dynamic Duets When Blaine is packing his stuff up in his locker to move to Dalton, Sam comes up to him telling him that the only reason is because he's punishing himself for cheating on Kurt. Sam then asks what happened, and Blaine explains the situation, thinking at first they weren't meant to be, but when it was done he knew that they were. Sam says that he needs to tell Kurt this. He also adds that cheating on Kurt wasn't cool, but going to Dalton isn't the solution. Songs Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year'' from Rudolph The Red-Noised Reindeer. (A Very Glee Christmas) Version *''Summer Nights'' from Grease. (Yes/No) *''Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'' by Judy Garland. (Glee, Actually) Related Songs *''I'll Remember'' by Madonna. (Goodbye) Trivia *A romantic Kurt-Sam storyline was originally planned, but cancelled last minute due to Chord's chemistry with Dianna, which lead to the casting of Blaine Anderson. *For that reason, rumor had it that Kurt and Sam would be dating in Season Two. *Kurt knew Sam dyed his hair, even before he reveals to Quinn that he dyed his hair with lemon juice to look cool. *Kurt gave some of his clothes to Sam when Sam's family was in a time of crisis and living in a motel. This led people to believe that they were having an affair. (Rumours) *Both of them have been called "lady lips". *They lived together in the Hudson-Hummel household from Hold on to Sixteen to The New Rachel, as of the end of The New Rachel, Kurt is currently living with Rachel in New York. *Kurt was the first gay guy that Sam has ever met. (Makeover) *They both have kissed Brittany. (Kurt in Home; Sam in Blame It on the Alcohol) Gallery Sam Kurt.JPG hevans.png Hevans 17.gif Kurt and sam.jpg Heavanssss.gif Kum.gif Kurt and sam 2.jpg 2wnacs1.gif Chord and Chris.gif HEVANS 12.jpg HEVANS 4.png DWS_Hevans_Kum.gif tumblr_m6zav3k9hz1qihxh5o34_r1_250.gif tumblr_m6zav3k9hz1qihxh5o20_r4_250.gif 2hwzbko.jpeg Finn-Sam-Kurt-I-m-too-sexy-LOL-glee-22947632-500-281.gif hevanspost2.gif hevanspost3.gif Tumblr maqpvgcMlD1qc9onoo7 250.gif Tumblr maqpvgcMlD1qc9onoo5 250.gif Tumblr maqpvgcMlD1qc9onoo2 250.gif Tumblr m7ii64Gk8r1qdebjzo4 250.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships